Disclosed are intermediate transfer members, and more specifically, intermediate transfer members useful in transferring a developed image in an electrostatographic, for example xerographic, including digital, image on image, and the like, printers, machines or apparatuses. In embodiments, there are selected intermediate transfer members comprised of a core shell component comprised of a metal oxide core and a silica shell, and intermediate transfer members comprised of a core shell component, and which shell is hydrophobically treated with a silazane, and more specifically, a core comprised of a metal oxide and a silica shell, where the shell has added thereto a silazane, and where the core shell is dispersed in a fluorinated polymer, such as a known fluoroelastomer like VITON®, and also where the resulting hydrophobized core shell component possesses a number of advantages such as excellent resistivity, a hydrophobic surface enabling excellent image transfer and acceptable scratch resistance, excellent electrical and dimensional stability primarily because of the members water repelling characteristics, and where the intermediate transfer member surface layer can be referred to as containing superhydrophobic surfaces, which are characterized by the known lotus leaf effect and with unique properties, such as anticontamination, antisticking, and self-cleaning.
In a typical electrostatographic reproducing apparatus, a light image of an original to be copied is recorded in the form of an electrostatic latent image upon a photosensitive member, and the latent image is subsequently rendered visible by the application of electroscopic thermoplastic resin particles and colorant, which are commonly referred to as toner. Generally, the electrostatic latent image is developed by bringing a developer mixture into contact therewith. The developer mixture can comprise a dry developer mixture, which usually comprises carrier granules having toner particles adhering triboelectrically thereto, or a liquid developer material, which may include a liquid carrier having toner particles, dispersed therein. The developer material is advanced into contact with the electrostatic latent image, and the toner particles are deposited thereon in image configuration. Subsequently, the developed image is transferred to a copy sheet. It is advantageous to transfer the developed image to a coated intermediate transfer web, belt, or component, and subsequently transfer with a high transfer efficiency the developed image from the intermediate transfer member to a permanent substrate. The toner image is subsequently usually fixed or fused upon a support, which may be the photosensitive member itself, or other support sheet such as plain paper.
In electrostatographic printing machines wherein the toner image is electrostatically transferred by a potential difference between the imaging member and the intermediate transfer member, the transfer of the toner particles to the intermediate transfer member, and the retention thereof should be substantially complete so that the image ultimately transferred to the image receiving substrate will have a high resolution. Substantially 100 percent toner transfer occurs when most or all of the toner particles comprising the image are transferred, and little residual toner remains on the surface from which the image was transferred.
A disadvantage of using an intermediate transfer member is that a plurality of transfer steps is usually needed allowing for the possibility of charge exchange occurring between toner particles and the transfer member which ultimately can lead to less than complete toner transfer. This results in low resolution images on the image receiving substrate, and also image deterioration. When the image is in color, the image can additionally suffer from color shifting and color deterioration with a number of transfer stops.
In embodiments, the resistivity of the intermediate transfer member is within a range to allow for sufficient transfer. It is also desired that the intermediate transfer member have a controlled resistivity, wherein the resistivity is virtually unaffected by changes in humidity, temperature, bias field, and operating time. In addition, a controlled resistivity is of value so that a bias field can be established for electrostatic transfer. Also, it is of value that the intermediate transfer member not be too conductive as air breakdown can possibly occur.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,034, there is disclosed the use of a fluorinated carbon filler in a polyimide intermediate transfer member layer. However, there are disadvantages associated with these members such as undissolved particles frequently bloom or migrate to the surface of the polymer layer which leads to nonuniform resistivity characteristics, which in turn causes poor antistatic properties and poor mechanical strength. Also, the ionic additives present on the surface of the belt may interfere with toner release, and bubbles may appear in the conductive polymer layer, some of which can only be seen with the aid of a microscope, others of which are large enough to be observed with the naked eye, resulting in poor or nonuniform electrical properties, and poor mechanical properties.
In addition, the ionic additives themselves are sensitive to changes in temperature, humidity, and operating time. These sensitivities often limit the resistivity range. For example, the resistivity usually decreases by up to two orders of magnitude or more as the humidity increases from about 20 to 80 percent relative humidity when ionic additives are present. This effect limits the operational or process latitude of the intermediate transfer member.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a weldable intermediate transfer belt, which has excellent transfer ability. It is also desired to provide a weldable intermediate transfer belt that may not have puzzle cut seams, but instead has a weldable seam, thereby providing a belt that can be manufactured without such labor intensive steps as manually piecing together the puzzle cut seam with one's fingers, and without the lengthy high temperature and high humidity conditioning steps. It is also desired to provide an acceptable circumference weldable belt for color xerographic machines.